Trazyn the Infinite
' Trazyn the Infinite' is an ancient Necron Overlord of the Nihilakh Dynasty noted amongst his kind as a keeper of history and a preserver of artifacts and events on the Tomb World of Solemnace. History Trazyn is officially a member of the Nihilakh Dynasty but largely operates independently. He is known to hold technologies and relics that are so rare as to be priceless. His collection includes the fabled Wraithbone choir of Altansar, the preserved head of Sebastian Thor, the ossified husk of an Enslaver, and a giant man wearing baroque Power Armour. Trazyn's nature means that he is loathe to explore the galaxy himself but his desire to gather exquisite artifacts to both see and cataologue forces him to go out amongst the stars, when there is an opportunity he cannot afford to miss. Furthermore, he is known to often send substitutes of himself to do his work for him and many have become annoyed to discover that the Necron they had slain who they believed to had been Trazyn was in fact a Lychguard or a Necron Lord. On such occasions, the real Trazyn works to break through his enemy's opposition in order to get his hands on his latest prize to add to his collection. Trazyn has tried twice to obtain the Spear of Vulkan from Salamanders Forgefather Vulkan He'stan. However he was defeated in personal combat by He'stan, and later foiled once again in the Tochran Crusade. During the Thirteenth Black Crusade Trazyn's collection on Solemnace was thrown into upheaval. This provoked the Necron lord into investigating the cause via the Celestial Orrery, where he discovered that Pylons were holding back the tide of the Warp on Cadia. Not wishing to see Chaos spread throughout the Galaxy and perhaps searching for new items of his collection, Trazyn ventured to Cadia and aided the Imperial defenders there. On Cadia Trazyn worked with Belisarius Cawl in activating Cadia's Pylons but ultimately could not prevent the destruction of the planet. As Cadia died, Trazyn took part in the final battle against Abaddon and unleashed much of his collection against the Black Legion, but seeing that Cadia was doomed he promptly teleported away. Equipment Trazyn carries a clutch of Mindshackle Scarabs and wields the Empathic Obliterator which is an ideal weapon for his purposes, as he disdains exhaustive physical combat and far prefers a single telling blow at the opportune moment. Collection Trazyn the Infinite possesses a enormous variety of items in his collection among them are: *The Prismatic Galleries. These are some of the most prized possessions of Trazyn and consist of holographic events recapturing events from history deemed worthy of preservation. These galleries are not populated by mere sculpture, but by conscious living beings transmuted into the holograph themselves. **The last high council of Idharae Craftworld **An exhibit showcasing the massacres on Tragus. **A warband of orkz attacking an unknown blue-shelled invertebrate xenos species. **The catacombs of Calth during the Underground War **An exhibit labeled the "Death of Lord Solar Macharius" which is one-tenth composed of by Imperial Guardsmen who are 300 years from the wrong time period. *A C'Tan shard that Trayzn has called the "source" of his power and the crown jewel of his collection. *Wraithbone choir of Altansar *Preserved head of Sebastian Thor *Ossified husk of an Enslaver *A giant man wearing baroque Power Armour *Brother Cassiel of the Blood Angels, seconded to the Deathwatch. His face was frozen in a moment of fear. *Carnac World Spirit shrine *Acabrius War Catachan regiments *A temporal device containing the Tyranid invasion of Vuros, which Trayzn himself sparked (Disposed of after several full-scale battles result from Tyranid breakouts). *Horus Heresy-era Ultramarines *Vostroyan Firstborn Regiments *Lost Tanith Regiments *Salamanders thought lost during the Klovian diaster. *A Custodes *Inquisitor Greyfax and her retinue (escaped). *The Bell of Saint Gersthal (disposed of after causing irreparable damage to his forces and collection). *Lord General Ursarkar E. Creed *A twelve foot tall Krork in power armor more advanced than Astartes Power Armor. *A damaged but still functioning Webway portal *A troupe of Harlequins *A massive stock of uncorrupted Emperor's Children geneseed (traded to Fabius Bile) *A perfect clone of the Primarch Fulgrim Category:Who's Who Category:Necrons of Segmentum Obscurus